


Casanova's a Wingman

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Series: Cat cafe AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat cafe AU, Cats, Lance is a dork, M/M, and named his cat casanova, lances cat is a russian blue, the lions of voltron are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can a cat be a wingman? It doesn't even have Feathers."</p><p>Lance's life is hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casanova's a Wingman

Keith was cleaning a litter box, just closing up the bag to take the trash out to the dumpster, when there was a weight against his back. His back tensed and he sat up straight, looking up to identify the weight. Who else would rest his bony ass on his spine?

“Keeeeeith,” Lance whined while letting gravity slowly squish the paler boy. “It happened again!”

“What happened? A girl throw her coffee at you? And get off of me!”

Keith dropped his shoulder to angle his back just enough to make Lance fall on his ass. The loud bang as he hit the wood flooring was satisfying. The high pitched whine after, however, was not.

“No, Keith. Casanova is stealing all of my attention.”

“Isn’t that like….the whole reason you named your cat that?”

“He was supposed to be my wingman!”

Keith stood straight, looking Lance in the eyes. “But...he’s a cat. Not a bird.”

The innocent comment seemed to catch Lance off guard, from the way his lips tightened to keep the air from rushing out all at once. Keith just shrugged and walked out to the back with the bag. After the clang of the dumpster closing, he walked back inside, only to find Lance holding his cat.

Keith was willing to admit the cat was very cute. He had sleek blue-grey fur, and beautiful gold eyes. His ears were big, and he was lithe. Before even thinking about it, he reached out and pet the cat, earning a soft purr in response. He smiled softly to himself, ignoring the boy holding the cat, which was surprisingly easy because Lance didn’t make a noise. He moved from smoothing out the soft fur on the cat's head to scratching his chin, and the purring got even louder. His mouth quirked into a smile without hesitation at that, and when he heard a slight noise he finally looked up to meet Lance's eyes. 

The boys face was...really red. Keith had seen Lance’s face turn red when girls got really close to him, but it wasn’t even usually this bad. He looked like he was...dying? “Lance are you okay?”

That seemed to jolt Lance out of his stupor, and he just stammered something about needing to be somewhere else and ran out of the room with Casanova in his arms.

It was strange to say the least.

~~~

Later, Keith felt a tap on his shoulder while he was laying on the couch; Sky was laying on his back, her loud purr and soft weight having put him to sleep earlier. The tap repeated with a small bit of more pressure, causing Keith to groan and swat at the hand. Finally the hand just pulled his shoulder up a bit, causing Sky to wake up and make that cat activation noise. Finally that made Keith lookup. Standing over him was Lance, who was grinning like an idiot. “What do you want Lance.”

“Come see my wingman, Mullet.”

“Why?”

Instead of answering, Lance just pulled him up, and scooped him up into his arms. It was emasculating to say the least. But the trip to the other room didn’t take long, and when Lance dropped him he was ready for it. What he was not ready for, was seeing Catanova wearing little angel wings. “What did you do to him?”

“He’s my wingman!”

“He looks unhappy.”

“No he doesn’t, look!” Lance clicked his tongue, calling his cat, and the silkie animal immediately darted to his side. He rubbed against his human’s legs, even though his back would catch with the wings. Keith couldn’t help but smile, noticing how pleased the cat seemed to be. Lance was equally pleased with himself, even if the joke was lost on Keith.

Keith’s smile only seemed to grow as he watched the cat, and the warmth behind that smile just seemed to collect underneath Lance’s skin. He reached down, and transferred Casanova into his lap. Keith's eyes seriously sparkled, it was horrifically cute. How was it legal for Keith to be this cute? It was unfair really, Keith never seemed to be interested in anything but the cats.

It was true though; Keith was most interested in the cat placed in his lap, and not at all interested in the lanky latino boy rambling above him. The cat for some reason didn’t seem to mind the wings strapped to his back. In fact, when Keith reached down and pet the cat around where the wings were placed, he purred loudly. It was a calming sound, and urged Keith to continue searching for spots the cat wanted to be groomed.

Lance still wouldn’t shut up, and eventually keith paused in his petting. Before he could tell Lance to shut up; however, the cat meowed in protest. Keith meowed in response. It seemed to work, and the room went silent, if only for a moment. “Did you just meow??”

Keith looked up to see Lance staring down at him wide-eyed. “You just meowed. At my cat. You just meowed at my cat!”

Keith just stared up at him, and was shocked to see his face start turning red. He didn’t seem to understand why though. All he did was meow at Casanova? WHy was he turning red. Was he mad?

“I think shiro is calling me I need to leave right now. COMING SHIRO!!”

Lance spun on his heel and ran out of the room at full speed. For whatever reason. He was a weirdo. A lanky, arguably attractive, weirdo. Wait what?

**Author's Note:**

> This might become part of a series, if it gets enough attention. Let me know if you want more. Also I can write for most ships in this AU I'm a multishipper.


End file.
